youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dillon The Hacker
Dillon Prescott Henderson (born November 15th, 1998), '''known on YouTube as '''Dillon The Hacker, is an American YouTuber who makes ranting vlogs. He joined YouTube on Feburary 27th, 2014. He became really popular with his rant videos mostly about PewDiePie, Smosh, Boogie2988 and other well known YouTubers. Biography Henderson 'was born In Mesa Arizona. His best friend is Kevin or well known as 'BG Kumbi. '''They go to the same school. Kevin supports Henderson's videos & promotes his channel to help him gain more fans. His dad is always working as a supervisor on offshore oil-rigs, So he doesn't know what Henderson is making on YouTube. His mom hears him making his videos, and Henderson has explained to her what he is doing on YouTube, but she is out of touch with the Internet and doesn't really understand what YouTube is. Henderson says he has a girlfriend called: '''Pupinia Stewart, '''and that "they will rule the world". Trivia about Henderson * He has blonde/brown hair and Blue eyes. * He had braces. * He has three cats. * He was arrested once. * He never sleeps. * He can play the guitar. * He is a gamer. * He has a Nintendo Entertainment System, PlayStation 4, DS, GameBoy, GameCube and a Wii U. * He likes Nirvana, Miley Cyrus,Taylor Swift and Weezer. * His favorite song is "Susanne" by Weezer. * His favorite show is "Breaking Bad." * His favorite movie is "Hackers." * He can peak in Italian, French, Spanish, Chinese, and English. * He started hacking & coding when he was 2 years old. * He watched the movie 'Scream' when he was 3 years old. * He has an IQ of 143. * He was home schooled. * He graduated school. * He self-proclaimed as a leader of Anonymous & 4chan. * He says that he will take over YouTube. * He said that he will hack Reddit. * He and Pupinia Stewart have been dating since May 23, 2014. * He thinks the name "God" is an alright nickname for him. * He has had sex, but hasn't had his first kiss. * His Dillon the Hacker account was recently suspended, but he managed to hack into Youtube and get it back as Dillon Henderson. His first week on YouTube On June 15th, 2012, his friend Kevin or '''BGKumbi '''discussed his friend named “Dillon who is a hacker“. When Henderson uploaded his first YouTube video, it became so popular, that it gained 111,000+ views in the first week. The prank war between 4chan and Dillon the Hacker At the start of the war, Henderson told 4chan: “This is your warning 4chan. You do not want to cross a professional hacker“. After what Henderson said, members of 4chan started randomly putting images of internet’s cat lovers, porn addicts, and pranksters all gathered to hang out. They ignored his warnings and found his address in Arizona. But then members of 4chan found out that it was a bait by Henderson. The fake address was tweeted by him.' The screengrab of the location of Henderson was posted by an unknown anonymous member named [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgpqo4O0Kmo-NRULtLjZxnw/feed '''John Smith'].' Smith scrubbed his YouTube account of all his comments, leaving the YouTube account with 10 YouTube videos. Programmers created automated programs called Scripts, So they can compare followers of: BGKumbi & StraightUpStreet. But after Dillon confirmed that BGKubmi & TraightUpStreet are members of a hacking group called '''The Meme Krew. '''Then '''BGKumbi '''said: “Not only are we going to take down 4chan, we’re going to take down Funnyjunk and Reddit as well." League Of Legends Video In 2014, Dillon made a video where he raged at a video game called ''League of Legends, Because he got banned on it. He said that the admins on League of Legends will pay, and that they need to un-ban him immediately. He said that he's the best League of Legends player in North America, and that they will respect him. Then he threw some object on the ground, and started to rage. At the end, a desk fell on him and he just stopped raging and stopped recording. New YouTube Channel 2015 After four months, Henderson finally revealed that he was hacked by an anonymous member named '''Derrick. Derrick hacked his older YouTube channel. He made his new YouTube channel called Dillon Prescott Henderson. His first video was uploaded on May 10th. But in the video, Henderson threatened Derrick. So Derrick '''became mad and made a video response. His first video on his new account was removed by YouTube. as well, '''Derricks '''video was removed. '''Dillon asked '''Felix '''or '''PewDiePie '''to help him to get his channel back, '''Felix '''didint want to, But at the end he did, And Dillon is making videos on his new channel as well on his old channel. '''Dillon '''joinded the bro army. sent him]] Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger